Charm Encantos
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Porque, Aya... el truco de tirarte encima de un hombre, sólo resulta si ya está loco por ti. -Aya/sou- Reto de San valentin que no gané. .


San Valentin Fanfic.

Este fanfic nace de mi obsesión por la novela decimonónica y mi gusto por Tenjō Tenge. Escrito expresamente para el concurso AngelOtaku. Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni ningún sitio nombrado, y no gano absolutamente nada con escribirlo.

Encanto Femenino

_Porque el truco de tirarte a un hombre solo funciona cuando ya lo tienes loco por ti._

Aya y Sōichirō se encontraban raros desde hace días. Tras las visiones de Aya, la lucha, la supervivencia, las cosas habían vuelto a algo similar a una normalidad, si es que cabía llamarla así. El punto es que Maya seguía entrenando a Sōichirō, necesitaba control de sus poderes. Pero Maya estaba notando algo nuevo, cambios de energías repentinos, sin saber a qué se debían. Aya había dejado de perseguir a Sōichirō, aunque alguna vez le comentó algo sombría que "eso había sido cosa de karma".

Todos entrenaban el en Dojo, el mismo sitio, pero en grupos diferentes. Maya ya no se metía con su hermanita, la dejaban entrenar sola, suponiendo que vio mucho más de lo que comentó. En este momento, su fuerza y su habilidad eran totalmente distintas, como de otra persona.

-¡Maldita pendeja! ¡Dame algún ejercicio para fortalecerme! –Sōichirō se silenció cuando la bouken cayó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Por llamarme así y ser tan inútil, te quedarás sin comer!

El resto de la tarde, que era bien poco, paso sin más incidentes que la poca habilidad de Sōichirō para resolver el simple problema. Todos menos Aya y Sōichirō salieron del dojo, así que Maya se quedó a observar que hacían. Al poco rato, tuvo una respuesta, ella se acercó por la espalda a Sōichirō y pareció abrazarlo.

-Te saldrá mejor si doblas la rodilla así –Lo situó con su propio cuerpo, ignorando el sobresalto de Sōichirō de sentirla tan cerca, – y luego la mano la volteas así. – Se alejó unos pasos y Sōichirō lo intentó de esa manera. Lo logró, y se volteó a darle las gracias. Sólo entonces notó que ella sostenía esa mirada, esa que parecía tener siempre para él, y que no se había visto hace tiempo. La mirada pronto se desvaneció, dejando una Aya más segura, tranquila, e indiferente. Ella se dio vuelta y se empezó a desatar la Hakama, la tiró y siguió bajando su traje antes de entrar a la zona de las duchas, pero sólo dejando que viera sus hombros.

Sōichirō la siguió con sus ojos abiertos, con su boca abierta, sintiendo que cierto ánimo se encendía en él. Miró el ejercicio de Maya, y siguió entrenándolo, ahora acertando más seguido, aunque el ruido de la ducha lo distraía un poco.

Maya no supo qué pensar, podría decirse que intentaba una nueva técnica de seducir al tarado, pero, por otro lado, ya otros la habían visto quitarse la ropa despreocupadamente, como si fueran sus hermanos. Aya no tenia gran sentido del pudor, al menos en lo que concernía a su cuerpo.

Los días siguientes, fueron normales. Los cambios de energía seguían ese invierno, víspera del "día de chocolates". Esperó a que fuese con Chiaki a comprar chocolates, pero de vuelta ésta le comentó que sólo había estado indiferente, como pensando en otra cosa.

Pero sí había algo. Sōichirō ahora seguía a Aya con la mirada, si bien intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa, y Aya sólo lo miraba de reojo, como si se pusieran de acuerdo en no cruzar miradas. Si se cruzaban en un pasillo, en cambio, en lugar de evitarse, pasaban el uno muy al lado del otro, y el rubio cerraba sus ojos un momento para retener el aroma del cabello de Aya. Pero estos detalles pasaban desapercibidos a los demás, los pequeños toques, el baile de sus miradas, tan leve, fino.

Y entonces Sōichirō recibió en su cuaderno una nota, con la técnica que había estado practicando en el dojo, de transmisión de energía.

_Te invito a una ceremonia del té, en la casa Natsume._

La letra, el tema. No proponía fecha, así que fue él quien escribió:

_16:00, el 14. _

El aire golpeaba el cabello de Aya muy levemente, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de té. Sōichirō miraba el faldón tradicional, meciéndose al ritmo de sus pasos. Él no tenía mucho más que vestir, así que no usaba yukata, sino su uniforme de colegio. Entraron agachándose por la puerta el jardín, exquisitamente diseñado. El olor al musgo del agua, y la forma de las piedras dejaron a Sōichirō boquiabierto y estático por un momento, pero no hizo comentario. Sintió que si abría la boca rompería este clima de paz. Se dejó acariciar sólo por el viento, y el ruido de los árboles y el agua. Se quedó contemplando, sentado, mientras Aya comenzaba con la ceremonia.

Él no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero igual se sentía sorprendido y agradado con la armonía de los movimientos de Aya. Sólo entonces notó sus manos, que no estaban callosas como las de una artista marcial. Era como si nunca hubiera hecho otra cosa que servir el té. Ella puso la taza delante de él, e ignoró su mirada de confusión. Siendo que… estaban a punto de declararse, no se veían nerviosos. Ninguno decía palabra, sólo bebieron té al tiempo. Hacía frío, así que los confortó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento.

Y se quedaron ahí.

Los dos sonrieron.

Aya tomó unos dulces, y los ofreció, junto con servir otro té. Se giró a mirar el jardín, dejando su taza olvidada. Dejó sus pies relajados y colgando, Sōichirō la imitó. No sabía cómo empezar. Ella sacó una pequeña caja, y la dejó a su lado. Él sacó su pequeña caja, y también la empujó hacia ella.

La de él tenía chocolates hechos a mano, en una caja de cedro. La de ella, un peine. Él vio sus ojos brillar infantilmente, sonreír con vanidad. Le venía estupendo a su cabello, era muy fino, muy bien labrado. Él comió un chocolate, sabía realmente delicioso, y lo demostró haciendo un ruido gutural.

El reloj de ella sonó. Era hora de ir a la fiesta que Chiaki con Maya habían organizado. Cada cual escondió su regalo, pero Aya se devolvió y se puso el peine en el cabello, y se miró en el agua. Sōichirō la miró sonriendo. Bajaron por la escalera de tierra por la que habían subido, y él le tomó la mano esta vez.

Ella le sonrió como siempre, por primera vez en tiempos. Pero su mirada tenía un tinte diferente, como si hubiera más tiempo del que el pasó luchando. No resistió más, y se detuvo a besarla en los labios.

Un beso simple, de frente, sólo rozándose, que pareció eterno mientras el viento les jugaba alrededor.

Maya sonrió detrás de unos arbustos, mientras vio dos sombras bajar hacia la hierba, que se inclinó a sostenerlos.

"Tal parece que la fiesta comenzará sin ellos".


End file.
